battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blunt and Asuka
Summary Full Text Blunt Donz: ''"I better make sure that demon isn’t letting Stonegit waste away," Blunt thought to himself as he walked away from Clover’s room. He made his way through the fortress halls, pausing in the dinning hall, his eyebrows raising slightly. Smiling, he strode confidently over to Asuka, sitting at the table across from her, and resting his chin his hands. “Well now,” he said. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet hav we…?” '''Asuka Gunarini: 'Asuka sat in the dining room as she read a book. Trying to learn something about anything in her current situation was more useful than just sitting around and accomplishing nothing. But a voice interrupted her and she looked up to see Blunt. Unphased by him she cooly responded. “No, we have not. I am Asuka Gunarini. And you are…?” 'Blunt Donz: '"Blunt…Blunt Donz," He said with a grin, extending his hand. "And it is…most certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance Asuka. So…what brings you to this noble rebellion?" 'Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka extended hers back and shook his hand quickly and returned it to her own surrounding area. “Also a pleasure to make yours as well Blunt. As to what brings me here… I cannot say exactly. But I can say this much… No nothing of a green flame that burns for eternity…” '''Blunt Donz: '"Poetic," Blunt sighed, even though he had no idea what she had meant by that. "But suspicious," he said with a squint. "You can’t say? This rebellion has been through a lot, we take people in, but there has to be a reason." he leaned back slightly. "You’re not a spy are you? I do not need your past…just a reason." 'Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka chuckled a little. “I assure you that I am no spy. I’m only here for my own reasons. I’ve already told you one of them. Pay more attention and perhaps you’ll learn more… Those who run the highest city are to teach me…” '''Blunt Donz: '"As yes, you spoke to me in that seductive eloquence that we call ‘art of the mouth’ hmmm." Blunt said, walking his fingers across the table before letting it rest. "But still, perhaps a clearer reason as to why you came here would be better? I wouldn’t want to report your unchecked entry here to the Queen now…" 'Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka sighed and looked him dead in the eyes with her own seemingly iced over. “Ah yes. I’m here because I have been on the run for the last several months and I found this place thinking it would be a good place to rest. Alas, my efforts came to little result as upon arrival I had to let loose an arrow or two on someone who called himself ‘my king’. But aside from that it has been peaceful. I have met Grey and Greg. Delightful by all accounts. And then I’ve met you…” She trailed off before finishing her callous thought. '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt was smiling at her as if he didn’t even notice the hanging insult. “Well the bad news is you did fire an arrow at the king of this place, and as long as you are staying here that makes him your king. The goods news is…” He hoisted himself up onto the table, leaning on an elbow. “He’s my king to, so I can put in a good word for you…whenever you need it.” he gave her a wink. '''Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka’s face contorted in discomfort as she moved away from Blunt’s leaning in. “I doubt that I’ll need it. It was upon arrival and it appeared that he was attacking someone who could have been deemed friendly to the camp as opposed to a demon taking someone over. Now if you don’t mind, I have some questions for you.” Her eyes went sharp again as she seemingly recovered her composure and sat back down. '''Blunt Donz: '"Anything…/anything/ dearest how may I settle your heart?" Blunt asked with a welcoming hand gesture. 'Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka simply flipped hair back behind her ears and glared at him. “I am not your dearest. Let us settle that fact right now. And as for your anything… I would have reconsidered. Now then, what do you know about an eternal green flame?” '''Blunt Donz: '"Only that such a thing represents the truest of passions," Blunt said poetically. "And that it burns within the heart of any man who should find himself graced with the presence of only the finest of maidens…such as yourself." 'Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka scowled a little and continued her icy stare. “Now then, moving on, since that proved to hold nothing… ''More or less as I thought it would… ''What do you know about High Central?” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt’s face became serious for once. “An opinion of High Central is the only thing I share with my family. It made life very hard for us fishermen, merchants, and ship makers. They tried to stretch their control to many and assorted places. They looked down on the poor, which was exactly what we were back then. They had no need for ships, or our fish, so we were useless to them. And they made that fact apparent. The only good thing my grand father ever did, and I quiet literally, so again, the only…thing…he ever did right, was stand up to Central and work his fingers to the bone making Port Krum what it is today.” Blunt took a breath. “High Central run by a nest of snakes and people and half breeds alike should do what they can to get out of there.” '''Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka nodded her head in thought. “I see… But what about beings like the elves? Surely they would have no qualms with them… Is this not so?” '''Blunt Donz: '"If it’s not human it’s not worth their time," Blunt replied flatly. He slapped the table lightly, getting to his feet and handing her a mug of a drink, grabbing one for himself. "Lady Asuka, Central is like my initial and extended family…beyond reason. If you plan on going there, it better be to help half breeds get a better life outside of their walls. Because there is nothing else you could do there that wouldn’t be a waste of time in my opinion." 'Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka sipped her drink lightly and nodded her head slowly in thought. “I understand, but what if I could learn a new way of fighting and help everyone I could out? And I do mean everyone. Sick, elderly, even those who may or may not be convicted criminals.” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt shrugged. “Central is all about magic. No new fighting stuff there. However, I trained under an excellent battle master for many years. Perhaps I could help out. I’ll need something to do with all this free time.” '''Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka smiled a little and nodded her head. “Yes! And perhaps something with a small, thin blade would be best. As opposed to my archery.” And without thinking Asuka stood and took Blunt into her arms and ample bosom. '''Blunt Donz: 'Blunt smiled widely as he returned the hug, holding her as long as he could without being suspicious. He let go, nodding his head once, and then walking away. He had come over to her for somehting like that, he didn’t think he would actually get it…but he was mighty happy he did. Related Threads Category:Season 3 Category:Events